Inazuma eleven (con oc, no es 100 serio)
by Isagamboa12
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, en el cual tratare de recrear los primeros 26 capítulos de Inazuma eleven, utilizando OC que me mandaron intentando no salirme mucho de la historia, que los OC tengan suficiente participación, y también intentare añadir un poco de comedia para que no se haga tan pesado, ya que escribiré mientras haga vea cada capitulo del anime y serán algo largos.
1. Ficha

**¿?: Hey! gente de fanfiction, ¿como están? **  
**¿?: ISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**  
**Isa: ¿Que Bryan?**  
**Bryan: Hola :3**  
**Isa: Bueno gente este es mi primer fic(o intento de fic, como todo lo que hago) y este tipo que esta aquí conmigo es mi amigo Bryan, el cual no debe de estar aquí. Pero bueno, les diré que voy a hacer para este fic, mi idea es recrear la primera temporada de Inazuma eleven, pero con oc, así que aquí les dejo la ficha, y algo mas, sonara muy estricto pero no haré caso a fichas con palabras mal escritas, osea remplazarlas con algo para escribir menos, pero si puedes evitar comas y acentos y faltas de ortografía, a mi a veces se me pasan, ejemplo:**  
**remplazar que = k, porque = xq**  
**Se que es un poco estricto pero así siento que es mas justo. Bueno aqui la ficha:**

Ficha

Nombre:

Edad(14-16):

Genero(acepto hombres, mujeres, perros, gatos, etc..):

Pareja(del capitulo 1-26, si no no seria coherente poner a Paolo/Fidio aqui):

Pais:

Apariencia(bien detallada):

Personalidad(bien detallada):

Instituto(de los de Inazuma de la primera temporada):

Posicion y dorsal(el dorsal, excepto el del capitán del instituto):

Habilidades y debilidades (en el fútbol):

Supertécnicas(mínimo 6 con descripción):

Ropa(si pueden, describan el chándal del instituto que elijan):

**Isa: Y esto es todo, recibiré sus oc por review o por mp, y tambien si quieren a mi otra cuenta Isagamboa7, recibiré por ambas y bueno... hasta otra!**

**PD: No aparto parejas ni institutos, solo una persona por instituto.**  
**PDD: ¿No creen que es injusto que no le den su cereal al conejo de Trix y los niñatos malos le digan "lo siento conejo, Trix es solo para chavos"?**


	2. ¡Juguemos al fútbol! mas algunos OC

**Isa: Primero que nada, gracias a quienes me han enviado sus oc, y segundo, *se comienza a golpear la cabeza contra la pared* porque... no... entienden... no... aparto... parejas...**

**Bryan: Emmm... Isa...**

**Isa:*se sigue golpeando***

**¿?: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! porque yo no aparezco en el fic T_T**

**Isa:*Al borde de un infarto* tranquila nombre no identificado(es mi OC quien en secreto aparecerá en este fic, pero shhh, ok no) aparecerás en otros fics, si esto sale bien, a parte, yo te cree asi que seras mi asistente, como el colado de aquí.**

**Bryan: Hey! ¬¬**

**Nombre no identificado:*snif* ¿porque?**

**Isa: Porque si y te callas... pensándolo mejor, solo aparecerás esta vez.**

**Nombre no identificado: Crueldad eso es lo que recibo siempre de ti.**

**Isa: ¿Porque siempre me dirán eso? Bueno, continuando, este sera el capitulo de presentación de los oc que me mandaron, decidí poner a los que me mandaron en el instituto que querían en total fueron 8, los cuales se complicaron un poco, y como solo querían o Raimon o Royal, pues tuve que dividirlos en los 2 equipos, y en el orden que me llegaron, para que fuera mas justo, asi que sin más, comenzamos.**

**Bryan: Al fin. **

_**Disclaimer: Tanto Inazuma eleven como los oc, no me pertenecen, Inazuma eleven le pertenece a Level-5 y los oc a sus respectivos autores. Se **__**recomienda discreción.**_

* * *

_Día desconocido | Unos días antes de la llegada de la Royal Academy_

Se ve un balón disparado a toda velocidad abatiendo a los del equipo contrario terminando con el portero-GOOOOOOOOOOOOL, a sido una victoria aplastante, la Royal Academy vuelve a mostrar todo su poderío- grita eufórico el comentarista, mientras que se ve la sombra del equipo mencionado, mientras el otro esta medio muriendo, el marcado va 13-0 a favor de la Royal.

-Lo siento muchos, han perdido, recuerdas como actúa la Royal Academy ¿Verdad?- Comienza un hombre alto de lentes obscuros a hablarle a un hombre arrodillado en el piso con cierto temor en sus ojos, el cual responde con un simple si, paso seguido el otro hombre le entrega un permiso a firmar para demoler el instituto derrotado por la Royal, terminado esto comienza la destrucción del instituto. Se escucha una risa terrorífica - Mmmjajajaja, buajajajajaaa jdbsiubfs, AIRE, AIRE!- decía alguien quien era ignorado por quienes estaba a su alrededor.(Se puso aburrida la escena asi que le quite un poco de seriedad)

* * *

_Intituto Raimon | Lo que podría ser lunes o algún día de la semana | Días antes de la llegada de la Royal Academy_

Se ve a un chico con una banda naranja en la cabeza, cabello castaño y el uniforme del Raimon bajando las escaleras corriendo hacía una pequeña casita mediocre(acéptenlo es mediocre) -esa casita mediocre, es el club de fútbol- le dice el chico a la autora, quien responde -si, lo se, pero debes aceptar que se ve muy mediocre- asi que el chico mejor deja de intentar y siguen su camino.

* * *

**Mark/Endou: ¿Y quien dijo que no iba a defender la sede del club de fútbol?**

**Isa: Emm... supongo que yo, y deja de interrumpir, incomodas a los lectores. ¿Que creyeron que no me metería en la historia?**

* * *

Cuando llego, entro a la casi... ejem, a la sede del club y se preparo para entrenar, y dijo -¡Chicos vamos a entrenar!- a un minion, un cabeza de chicle, un gordito comiendo papas, otro minion, un chico con afro y a un chico medio decente(no pongo estos apodos con sentido de ofender, asi que no se quejen conmigo)* silencio absoluto*-¡Venga, a entrenar! ¿pero que pasa?, con el tiempo que hace que no tenemos entrenamiento- dijo el chico de la banda naranja, a lo que un pelirosa respondió- ¿Lograste conseguir el campo esta vez?- a los que el portero respondió- ¿Si le pedimos a los de rugby que nos dejen un sitio?- mientras que los otros se quejaban, ya que su capitán no consiguió nada-¡SOMOS UN EQUIPO Y HAY QUE ENTRENAR! el torneo FF, seguro que este año llegamos a la final, ¿verdad que si Kevin/Someoka, Steve/Handa?, venga Jack/Kabeyama, vamos Tod/Kurimatsu, Sam/Shishido- a los que el minio... un castaño con una bandita en la nariz de nombre Tod/Kurimatsu respondió-¿De que sirve si solo tenemos un equipo de 7?- concentrado en su videojuego- ¡Pero bueno, si se unieron a este club fue para jugar al fútbol!¿para que ser un equipo de fútbol si no jugamos nunca?-(vaya, como grita este tipo).

-!Mark/Endou¡- Ah, hola Silvia/Aki- responde el portero -Siento mucho no haber podido conseguir el campo-¿Que se le va a hacer?-¿Pero, y los demás?-Pues como siempre, no entrenan-¿Quieres que vaya a decirles que salgan?-No hace falta, antes o después les entraran ganas de jugar, porque yo se que en el fondo a todos le gusta el fútbol-en eso se ve a un chico de 14 años, cabello castaño claro muy desordenado, ojos un color ambarino, piel de un tono bronceado y aproximadamente de una altura de 1.60 y una complexión atlética, corriendo hacia el portero, comienza diciendo-Hola, me llamo Hiroshi Matsumoto Sandoval, a juzgar por tu ropa debes ser el capitán del club de fútbol-Así es, soy Mark Evans/Endou Mamoru y ella es Silvia/Aki- responde Mark/Endou, a lo que la manager responde solo con, mucho gusto. -Bien, te buscaba porque me gustaría unirme al club-(que suerte tienes Mark, ¡y así es damas y caballeros, el primer oc!)-¿Enserio?¡que suerte! vamos te mostrare el club de fútbol- dijo un muy animado Mark/Endou jalando al pobre Hiroshi del brazo, quien al parecer tenia una cara adolorida, seguramente por el agarre del portero. No fue mucho el camino ya que estaban demasiado cerca, ya enfrente de la sede del club Mark/Endou comenzó a hablar- Aquí, esta es la cede del club-¿Esta casita... digo este edificio construido con pocos recursos en un estado poco favorable(alias casita mediocre?-¡Si! ¿acaso no es hermoso?-Claaaaro- no tese el sarcasmo en la respuesta.-Te invitaría a pasar, pero los miembros del club no están de ánimos hoy, así y no creo que te reciban bien, jeje-recordando lo que acababa de pasar.-¡BIEN! a entrenar-Pero Mark/Endou, no tenemos el campo ¿entonces entrenaras de nueva en la rivera del río? otra vez a entrenarte con el equipo de los niños de primaria-Han mejorado mucho, además, ahora tenemos a Hiroshi- mientras el mencionado todavía no se creía que el club de fútbol fuera ese edificio construido con pocos recursos y un estado poco favorable fuera el club de fútbol-Ah ¿que?, a si claro, lo que digas- respondió Hiroshi mientras volvía a su reflexión.

* * *

_Rivera del Río | 6:15 P.M | Mismo día_

-!Venga, dame tu mejor tiro¡- **Oscuridad de los glaciales** seguido de esto, Hiroshi patea el balón al aire mientras un fondo de glaciares con una oscuridad cubriéndoles aparece detrás suyo. Al momento cierra los ojos mientras el balón se ve envuelto por una ráfaga de viento frió, al momento da un salto y al hacerlo patea el balón-¡Ahí va!-grita Hiroshi mientras que el balón se dirige a la portería, esto deja conmocionados a los presentes por la fuerza del chico.-Impresionante, nunca había visto un tiro así-dijo Mark/Endou con brillo en los ojos- Jeje, no es para tanto, te aseguro que si desarrollas una supertecnica podrás detener tiros como los míos y aun mas fuertes-dijo Hiroshi con una sonrisa amable, y así siguieron entrenando hasta que...-Mira mi super tiro definitivo- dijo uno de los niños de primaria, quien seguidamente pateo el balón el cual se desvió hacia los típicos matones del barrio, quienes se enojaron, cuando Mark/Endou fue a disculparse y pedir el balón, el de estatura menor le soltó una patada en el estomago y Mark/Endou callo. No muy lejos un chico con sudadera naranja y cabello puntiagudo color crema observaba enojado por tal escena. El "matón" mas alto de nombre Arnold(estoy viendo el anime en castellano, así que no se como se llame originalmente) escupió al balón y lo pateo y callo al piso muy ridículamente. El balón se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la pequeña niña cuyo nombre no recuerdo y no pienso regresar el capitulo, quien en esos momentos tomaba agua, esa escena la recordó a Hiroshi a sus hermanas así que intento correr a todo velocidad para detener el balón, cuando el otro chico que observaba a lo lejos llego antes y pateo el balón con una increíble fuerza hacia Arnold, así salvando a la pequeña cuyo nombre permanecerá en el anonimato. Todos tenían una cara de what (no te quedes con la cara de what) mientras que el "matón" de estatura menor intentaba hacer responder a su amigo quien estaba en sus brazos, así que cuidadosamente se aserco a su rostro, cerrando lentamente los ojos, cuando estaba casi rozando la nariz de su amigo grito con todas sus fuerzas-¡ARNOLD DESPIERTA QUE TU MAMÁ VIENE PARA ACÁ!- al no recibir respuesta de su amigo, quien al parecer le tiene miedo a su madre(si jugaron inazuma eleven 3, me entenderán) y ver la cara que le ponía fea que ponía el pelopincho, mejor opto por salir corriendo con su amigo en la espalda.

La pequeña ¿? le agradeció al pelicrema, quien estaba por seguir su camino cuando Mark/Endou lo detuvo y le dijo- Ese tiro a sido fantástico¿no jugaras al fútbol por casualidad, a que colegio vas? me gustaría que entrenáramos juntos- mientras que el pelicrema solo lo ignoro y se fue.

* * *

_Casa de Mark/Endou | Noche | Mismo día_

-Abuelo, hoy conocí a dos chicos que chutan increíble, y uno se unió a nuestro equipo, se llama Hiroshi, el otro no me dijo su nombre pero es la primera vez que veo algo parecido, desearía que ambos jugaran en el equipo, abuelo te lo pido por favor, dame la oportunidad de que me encuentre con ese otro chico de nuevo- pedía el portero a la foto de su abuelo, en ese momento la madre de Mark/Endou irrumpió en su habitación para mandarlo a bañarse (como odio que la gente grite en mi cuarto).

* * *

_Instituto Raimon | Mañana | Día siguiente a lo ocurrido (un martes o algo por ahí)_

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- grita Mark/Endou impresionado. -¿Ese no es el chico que vimos en la rivera del río ayer?- Pensó mientras veía la ridícula expresión en la cara de su capitán.

* * *

**Mark/Endou: ¿Ridícula expresión?**

**Isa: Así es. ¿Y no te dije que dejaras de interrumpir?, ahora pagaras las consecuencias *muestra un balón de fútbol en una mano y un plumón negro permanente en la otra.***

**Mark/Endou: ¿Q-que vas a hacer?**

**Isa: Nada, solo que de ahora en adelante le pintare una raya cada vez que alguien interrumpa. *Acerca el plumón al balón y marca una linea de 5 milímetros.***

** Mark/Endou: Noooooooooooooo. TT_TT**

**Isa: Buajajajajajajajajajajjaa**

**Los Oc: ¿Siempre es así?**

**Amigos de Isa: Por supuesto ^^**

* * *

-Señor Evans/Mamoru ¿a visto a este chico antes?- Pregunto el profesor cara de roedor que sube por los arboles y come bellotas(alias cara de ardilla, pero bueno, hay que escribir formalmente). A lo que Mark/Endou respondio- Jeje bueeno lo que se diga conocerle, no ***muchas gracias abuelo***- y seguidamente se sentó.- Les presento a Axel Blaze/Goenji Shuuya, acaba de llegar y sera su nuevo compañero a partir de hoy, me dicen que vienes del Instituto Kirkwood ¿no es verdad?- pero Axel/Goenji no respondió, ya que parecía estar distraído con algo o alguien que se encontraba en el salón, (a si es damas y caballeros, el delantero de fuego puso su atención en una chica ¿y como se que es una chica? porque es nuestro próximo OC) por supuesto el portero quiso verse mas listo y dirigió "discretamente" su vista hacia una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego finalizados en puntas moradas desiguales bastante largo llegando a la mitad de los muslos y con un pequeño mechón, el cual queda parado el medio de su cabeza, sus ojos son morados profundos raramente cristalizados como dos gemas, piel clara resaltando sus ojos, es un chica delgada y es bastante alta, parece ser que tiene un pircing de plata con un rubí, igualmente en su oreja derecha tiene un aro que conecta a una cadena que conecta con su labio inferior (una apariencia rebelde, tu lo sabes, yo los se) -AXEL/GOENJI ESTA MIRANDO A HANACO MISHIMA, APUESTO A QUE SABE QUE ELLA TAMBIÉN JUEGA AL FÚTBOL Y QUE LE LLAMAN LA DELANTERA OSCURA- gritaba nuestro ingenuo portero así salvando los pensamientos del delantero para evitar el quedar en ridículo en su primer día.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Hanaco caminaba muy tranquilamente en su primer día por el instituto, cabe mencionar que esta chica viene de Brasil, bueno caminaba tranquilamente cuando un chico con una banda naranja en la cabeza reconoció a la chica de inmediato así que sin perder tiempo fue corriendo a todo lo que podía hacia la chica quien se dio cuenta de esto y antes de que el portero chocara con ella le soltó un mochilazo en toda la cara, pero por supuesto, como el portero es un cabeza dura solo se quedo sin un diente, pero no cayo inconsciente y comenzó a decir-***carraspeo* **TUDEBESSERHANACOMISHIMA¿NO?VIENESDEBARSILTELLAMANL ADELANTERAOSCURAPORSEROSCURAYTENERTECNICASOSCURAS¿ TEQUIERRESUNIRALEQUIPODELRAIMON?SISISISISIISISSIIS ISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII( ._. facepalm)- balbuceaba el portero quien no me interrumpirá o el plumón se resbalara sobre el balón y dejara marca solo (buaaajjajajaaja) a lo que Hanaco respondio- Si me llamo Hanaco Mishima, y si, vengo de Brasil, no, no me uniré a tu equipo- y soltándole un ultimo mochilazo se fue, pero en eso paso un chico guapo y Hanaco puso una sonrisa algo pervertida(por no decir muy) y prefirió seguirlo._

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

Y así la clase prosiguió normalmente hasta que Mark/Endou comenzó a balb... digo a decirle unas cuantas cosas a Axel/Goenji quien solo se irritaba poco a poco, así que cuando el portero termino de hablar Axel/Goenji solo le dijo que dejo el fútbol por asuntos personales y se fue a buscar a cierta brasileña, después de que llamaron a Mark/Endou a la oficina del director.

_Oficina del director:Instituto Raimon | Mismo día_

-Se que es algo tarde, pero hemos organizado un partido para la semana que viene contra la Royal Academy-

_Club de fútbol | Mismo día_

-¿Y les dijiste que jugaremos ese partido?- pregunto Tod/Kurimatsu a su capitán.-¡JUGAREMOS, no dejare que cierren nuestro club!- Mark/Endou se que eres el capitán, pero, ESTAS LOCO, acabo de llegar y ya tendré que salir si perdemos el partido, cuando ya me empezaba a acostumbrar a esta casita- decía un Hiroshi muy desilusionado. Y así fue como Mark/Endou se encamino en busca de jugadores para el club.

_Instituto Raimon | Mismo día_

En su camino el portero se encontró con una chica de cabello largo negro, cortado irregularmente, con muchos mechones disparejos dando así un estilo rebelde, desalineado y despreocupado, pero original largo hasta las rodillas, igualmente tiene un cepillo también irregular tapando su ojo derecho y dejando a la vista el izquierdo. Tiene unos hermosos y grandes ojos, el ojo izquierdo es rojo y el derecho azul , ya que su ojo rojo está a la vista hay quienes le temen. Tiene una piel muy blanca, con muy poco color. Es de muy pequeña estatura , y delgada; con un cuerpo bastante pequeño. Cuando el portero la vio, se acerco y le dijo -Que tal pequeña ¿No deberías estar donde están los niños de primaria?- dijo el portero sin saber en que se metía, mientras que la chica misteriosa le apareció una venita en la frente y tenia una expresión ligeramente (si, claaaro, ligeramente) enojada, así que le quito el cartel de la mano al portero y le tiro aun mas dientes dejándolo aun mas estúpido de lo que ya era-PEQUEÑA, TENGO 14 AÑOS, ME LLAMO RYUUNO TOTAMASHI Y VAMOS EN LA MISMA CLASE- le dijo Ryuu con un tic en el ojo al portero.

* * *

**Isa: ¡Aaaaaaah mi espalda!, lo dejare aquí por ahora gente y descansare un poco, por ahora solo presentare a 3 OC y en el siguiente intentare presentar a los otros 5. Nos-**

**Bryan: Isa, el anuncio. **

**Isa: Ah claro, no eres tan inútil como pensaba, y el "anuncio" es que aceptare 1 OC más únicamente para el instituto Kirkwood ya que ya ocuparon el puesto del Zeus, aunque lamento decir que este tendra menor participación(sol capítulos), si quieren participar igual el OC puede ser del genero que gusten, pero preferiblemente hombres en esta ocasión, el tiempo de espera sera desde ahora hasta que comience con la aparición del Kirkwood. Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, lo hubiera seguido hasta el final del capitulo 1 del anime pero no aguanto la espalda, ya se que no fue lo mejor que han leído, pero intentare mejorar ya que esto es muy divertido y difícil al mismo tiempo, y sin mas, ¡Hasta otra!  
**

**P.D. ¿Merezco galletas o que me corten el Internet por 10 minutos por el capitulo?**


End file.
